


Just Wanna Have Fun

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Tinkertoy prompt: Murdoc wants Russel's attention and doesn't know how to get it.





	Just Wanna Have Fun

Murdoc huffs, crosses his arms and rolls onto his side. He gnaws on his bottom lip. He scratches his upper arm. He’s bored to tears. He spends his time blaming it on things, people – things being this sodding house and people being Russel Hobbs. That stupid fatarse couldn’t spare a minute of doing whatever shit he was doing to instead entertain Murdoc fucking Niccals.

And he calls Murdoc the bonehead.

  
Okay, maybe he was a bit whiny. And demanding. And he did knock over that speaker -no, no, this isn’t Murdoc's fault. Screw Russel. He’s not going to make Murdoc Niccals feel guilty. Murdoc gets up on his feet, tightens his bathrobe's belt and shimmies into his slippers. He’s going downstairs to get shitfaced.

The only benefit this house has is that Murdoc can get hilariously drunk without consequence. He’ll feel silly and ready to go but stepping down the staircase and then fumbling around the house for the front door will tire him out and eventually he falls asleep on the carpet. It’s a good system.

Besides that? The house is worthless.

Murdoc is mad at this house. To be fair, he’s mad at everything at the moment.

Except for Noodle. Noodle is sitting by the kitchen counter with her iPhone and headphones. Murdoc stealthily sneaks behind her. Before he can utter a word, Noodle interrupts him.

  
“I'm not bothering Russel for you,” she says, her back to him with eyes focused on her screen, “go cry about it on Twitter or something.”

  
Murdoc, incredulous, huffs and stomps past Noodle to the fridge.

  
Murdoc pulls out three bottles of beer before he mutters “Can't. Forgot the sodding password.”

  
Noodle snorts at this and breaks into full-on laughter as Murdoc continues to stomp all the way back to his room in frustration.

  
Murdoc is on his second bottle when he shuts his bedroom door behind him. He collapses onto his bed, rolls onto his back as he chugs the rest down and drops the bottles on the floor. Murdoc sits up and once he’s buzzing he starts to plot his revenge.

  
He’s going to get back at Russel one way or another. But then he realizes how much effort all of his plans would need. He’s too tired for that… no, Murdoc rationalizes that maybe it’s better not to further anger a man of Russel’s… stature.

Murdoc sighs as he stretches his limbs and rolls off the bed to sit upright on its side, grumbling to himself again. Before he gets back up on his feet, two hours have passed seamlessly.

  
Then there’s a knocking on his door.

  
“Who is it?” Murdoc calls out, his voice unflatteringly hoarse.

  
“You decent?” the voice asks from the other side of the door.

  
Murdoc throws his head over his shoulder and squints. “Wot?”

  
A heavy laugh replies, and the door clicks open. The door hangs ajar, and peaking through is Russel's dumb stupid face which Murdoc isn’t happy to see in the least bit.

  
“What do you want?”

  
Murdoc crosses his arms. Russel looks him over before stepping into his room. He glances at a bottle on the floor when his foot bumps it and frowns slightly at the state of Murdoc's room, then eventually turns his attention to Murdoc.

  
“I, uh,” Russel smiles weakly, “wanted to say sorry for ignoring you earlier.”  
Murdoc blinks back in surprise.

  
“You wanted to say sorry to me?” he asks skeptically, tilting his head to the side.

Russel chuckles. “I mean, yeah, you were an ass. But I get that you, y'know, want to hang out ever since we…” Russel gesturing his hands between himself and Murdoc, not knowing how to describe it.

  
“Started having sex?” Murdoc suggests bluntly, cocking a brow.

  
Russel cringes at that, not exactly satisfied with the definition, but settles on it for the time being.

  
“Yeah, that.”

  
Murdoc becomes nervous when Russel moves closer.

  
“Anyway,” he dismisses, “I was busy before, and I’m tired now, but I want to spend some time with you. If you’re up for it.” Russel's genuine smile embarrasses Murdoc.

  
How Murdoc grumbled to himself in his bed for hours, got drunk and plotted revenge against Russel (and didn’t even follow through with it) embarrasses Murdoc beyond belief. He feels like such a fool. And Russel is so mature, dammit.

Being the one to apologize - and everything he said, too. What all of it implies, especially about their relationship. Saying that Murdoc wants casual conversation because of their casual sex implies he wants more than the casual sex, and Murdoc is just not ready to confront that yet. 

Murdoc is giving himself an internal kick while Russel smiles on like everything has been resolved. Murdoc isn’t going to stand for this. He’s got to defend himself.

  
Murdoc tries and fails to put on a suave demeanor. “That’s great, Russel, but I’m afraid that I’m the busy one now.”

  
Russel looks puzzled. “You are?” he asks, and Murdoc scoffs.

  
“Yes,” he affirms, “so I don’t need you doting on me, okay? I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

  
Murdoc stresses that last bit, hoping he has made his point clear. Russel, though, just stares blankly back at him. He can spot a vaguely hurt expression on Russel's face, but it immediately falters. Russel shrugs his shoulders.

  
“Okay, man. Forget I asked.”

  
Then Russel turns to leave and Murdoc represses the need to call him back.

Murdoc regrets it as soon as Russel shuts the door. Of course he wanted to hang out with Russel. That is all Murdoc could care about today. Fuck. Stupid Russel. He should know Murdoc better than that. Murdoc waits a few minutes before leaving his room.

  
First stop is the kitchen for more beer. Second? Predictable enough.

 

* * *

  
  
Murdoc doesn’t even bother to knock. He swings the door open to greet Russel, who is sitting up in bed with his laptop in his lap. He’s startled when Murdoc jump on his bed and shuffles over to him.

  
“You done being busy then, huh?” Russel asks dryly.

  
“Yup,” Murdoc confirms, moving over to sit next to Russel.

  
“Your important business only needed fifteen minutes?” Russel almost laughs. Murdoc shrugs his shoulders and glances at Russel's screen to see that he’s reading some feminist article, probably.

  
“What can I say? I finish fast.” He quips absentmindedly.

  
Before realizing what he’s just said, Russel laughs loudly, snorting even. “Okay, okay, whatever you say,” Russel wipes a tear from his eye and closes his laptop, giving his full attention to Murdoc.

  
“You just looked so sad back there, y’know? I’m doing you a service,” Murdoc says proudly as he leans against Russel's side.

  
Russel smirks down at Murdoc.

  
“Sure, Muds,” he sighs as he rests against the pillows, “what do you wanna do then?”

  
“Go to the moon.”

  
“Try again.”

  
Murdoc, seeing the opportunity, lifts and slides his hand down Russel's side.

“How about-“

  
”-how drunk are you?”

  
Murdoc fidgets in his seat. “I’m fifty, Russel,” he frowns.

  
“Yeah, and I’m forty, your point?”

  
Murdoc groans in frustration, but it just makes Russel laugh again. They stay like that for a moment: Murdoc resting by Russel's side. Then Russel lifts his arm and grunts as he wraps it around Murdoc's shoulders.

  
“How about,” he says hesitantly, causing Murdoc to look up at him, “when you’ve sobered up, we go out? To a diner or something.”

  
That sounds an awful lot like a date. Murdoc sinks further into the bed, wanting to hide his flushed face. His first instinct is to refuse out of embarrassment, but that would just loop him back into what he has realized was a stupid cycle. He decides in that moment to just screw his pride.

  
And so he nods slowly and says “sure” with a squeaky voice, causing Russel hug him slightly with one arm.

  
Eventually, Murdoc adds, “and then we have sex-?”

  
”-Murdoc.”

  
He looks up at Russel, and Russel sighs.

  
“Maybe.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My gay Gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
